You're Not My Father!
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Holli Potter came into the world thinking that she was a Potter. When her mum left, she always wondered who was her father. When they reunited, mother tells daughter the truth behind the story...
1. Prologue part one

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: P.G. 13  
Disclaimer: I own the plot Holli, and Reese. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters.  
- - - - -  
Chapter 1  
Prologue (Part I)  
- - - - -

Hermione Granger looked at the infant child that lay in her arms. She had her father's flaming red hair and his blue eyes. What did Reese (the child's name) have that resembled her mum? Nothing. Is that how her child would be? Would it look so much like its father that you wouldn't be able to tell that she herself was the child's mum? All she could say was, "She's beautiful, Ron. Reese is really beautiful," as she handed the child back to Luna. Ron nodded and that was all that passed between them. Hermione nodded to the couple, then turned around to leave the room. She really needed to  
tell Harry... "Mione!" Harry said. He picked her up and spun her around. He put his hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Two months, Mione! Two months and we'll be parents!!" he said excitedly.

She put on a fake smile. "Yeah. I can't believe it, either, love," she said.

"Are you alright, Mione? There's something... Different... About you," Harry said.

"I'm fine, Harry. I really am. Can we go home, though? I'm not feeling to well."

"Of course!" Harry smiled.  
- - - - -  
(Hermione's journal entry)  
- - - - -

I don't know what to do. I know Harry will fid out what's going on, but I don't have the heart to tell him myself. How can I? I bet... He... Will come again when Harry's asleep. Oh, Diary! I'm so scared! How can I tell Harry? I can't stand this...  
- - - - -  
Hermione fell asleep on the couch that night. Harry was up in his and Hermione's room that they shared. That's why...

Hermione sat up in her sleep. Someone was in the house, but who, though? Could it be...?

"Hermione," the voice said. His voice sounded like it always had. It sounded just like she knew it as...

"Shouldn't you be at home with your wife and…" Hermione started to ask, but her lips were attacked.

That's how it always went. He'd come to their home; rape Hermione, then leave back to his home. No one even thought something like this would happen. No one!  
- - - - -  
That went on for two more months. The man came and raped Hermione at least two-three times a week. Yet Harry was clueless and Hermione never had the heart to tell Harry what had been happening.

The day the baby was due, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, and Reese were all out celebrating. Luna had Reese in a baby high chair while they all ate out at a very fancy restaurant.

Just as the food was coming, Harry stopped the waiter and looked at Hermione. Ron nodded to Harry and watched Hermione.

Harry got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand in his. He gulped, and then began to speak. "Hermione, I don't think I'll ever know how much I love you. I do know that I can't live without you or our wonderful child. Hermione, I love you."

The waiter then brought over Hermione's plate. Instead of what she ordered, there was a cookie. A huge cookie shaped as a heart and had pink frosting. Then, in white writing it asked, "Will you marry me?" Almost covered in frosting was a gold band with three jewels. The jewels were a sapphire, ruby, and then a diamond.

Hermione looked at Harry. Already tears were forming in the young woman's eyes. What was she to say? The baby wasn't Harry's! Instead, she said...

"Oh my Merlin! Get me to St. Mungo's!"

- - - - -  
No one was in the room but Hermione and her daughter, Holli Potter. Holli looked exactly like Hermione, no sign of the man. Well, maybe the splash of freckles across her nose, but that was all. Hermione started crying softly to herself as she looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, Holli. I really am. I am an unfit mother because I can't even tell your name-given father that you biological father raped me to get you. You'll probably grow up to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived's daughter. Grow up to be best friends with Reese Weasley. Grow up to be..." Hermione just started sobbing with no ending.

"Mione?" the door to her room opened and there stood Harry. He was glowing with happiness. He loved Holli to death and Hermione could tell that Harry had no idea his daughter wasn't his.

"Come on in, Harry," she said softly. She wiped away her tears the best she could and put on a fake smile.

"I... Love, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so... Harry, Harry. I'm just so happy."

"Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me, Mione?"

Hermione immediately shook her head. "You know everything about me, Harry," she lied.

Harry didn't look satisfied. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I know that, Harry," she said.

"So, our baby girl is named..."

"Hollian Jeanette Potter," Hermione said, smiling.

"She looks just like you, Mione."

Hermione's face lit up as she nodded.

"Who's the god mother?"

"Ginny, of course. She's my best female friend."

"Brother and sister as Holli's god parents," Harry said.

"Who is Holli's godfather?" Hermione asked dizzily.

"This birth must have gotten to your brain," he said. "You know Ron is my best male friend."

"You must be right, Harry. I'm sorry," she said.

"Why don't you let me take Holli and you get some sleep?"

"Oh, thanks, Harry," Hermione said. She handed Holli to Harry.

"It's remarkable. All I think Holli got of me is my ears," Harry said. He walked out of the room.

"If even that," Hermione said before she fell asleep.  
- - - - -

As Holli kept growing over the year, she proved it that she was a lot like Hermione. By ten months, she was already speaking words such as "Mum" "Dad" "Reese" "Nuckle On (Uncle Ron)" "Taunt Tuna (Aunt Luna)" "Taunt Tin (Aunt Gin)" "Nuckle Knako (Uncle Draco)" and "Cooditch (Quidditch)". She seemed to only look like Hermione, minus the freckles that only shown in the sunshine. Her hair was in little curly locks that sprang from her head. Now, it was one day till Holli's first birthday and the wedding, and Harry  
was literally crazy.

"Never again, Hermione! We're not having our wedding and our daughter first birthday on the same day every again!" Harry said as he tried to get everything rounded up.

"Dad," Holli said in her cute baby voice.

"Yes, Holli. Your father is nuts. He's going even more insane than I am, yet I'm the bride," Hermione said.

"But you both love me," Harry said. He went over, kissed Holli's forehead, and then kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Hermione smiled. "Why don't we get some sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, Harry, we need it. Tomorrow is a really big day, not only for us, but for Holli baby as well," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He took Holli from Hermione's arms and spun her around. He began walking up the stairs to a room that looked very similar to the Gryffindor common rooms, but with a crib decorated exactly like how the four-poster beds were.

"Cooditch?" Holli began turning her head every which way, and then her big brown eyes landed on a small broom mobile that played to the rhythm of the Chudley Cannons anthem. "Cooditch!" Holli put her hands out as if she wanted to lie down.

Harry smiled. "Sleep well, Holli baby," he said as he laid her down in her crib. He turned on the mobile, kissed Holli on the forehead, and then went out the door where Hermione stood. He put his arms around her waist then gently kissed her. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Pretty well," she said. "How about yourself?"

"Okay, I guess..." He didn't sound so sure.

"At least tomorrow I'll be able to be a part of the Potter family," Hermione said.

"You always have been, Mione, and you know that," Harry said as he rested his forehead on hers. "I know, Harry. It just..." Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Let's just go and get some sleep, hmm?"

"Sounds good to me," he said.  
- - - - -  
Later on that night, the man came to the house. He went in through the window to find Hermione. He tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione shot up with fear in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip.

The man but a silencing charm on the room, "Come on, Hermione! You know I could always just tell Harry..."

"Why are you doing this? It is the night before my wedding! The night before my daughter's first birthday! Why, why, wh---"

SMACK!  
- - - - -  
Part II coming soon!!!


	2. Prologue part two

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Author: Jackie (J.E.A.R.K.Potter)  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize.  
-  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

LMDGIUVR4EVA - It might not be Ron. She's scared, just like most would be.

HEY- Here you go.

CatchyPenName - I'll give that information to one of the co. partners in the name, Erin. Thanks!

LizardBreath - Here's part two. It might be Ron, it might not be.

i-love-pets - Here you go.

Erica Beth - Maybe, maybe not.

Miranda G. Potter - Not telling! It might be a Weasley, it might not be.

SomonaKadin - Thanks!

Dylan - It's no dream!

Tween Idol - Not telling!

Brilover - Thanks!

tru2urheart - Thanks!

Erin - LoL! NYMPH!  
-  
Chapter 2  
Prologue (Part 2)  
-

The next morning, Hermione woke up to having to put on make up to cover her bruise the man had left on her cheek. Luckily, she was the first one up so Harry wouldn't ask her questions. She yet had to come up with something to tell him. It was only six in the morning, exactly twelve hours till she became Mrs.. Harry Potter. Holli would be up soon, that also meant. As soon as Hermione thought about it, Holli's cries were heard.

Hermione went into Holli's room and picked up her daughter. She smiled as she carried Holli into the kitchen to feed her something.

"Mummy!" Holli said. Her little cheek had an indent to where she had slept on it, her matte hair was all over (as much as it could be), and her eyes still looked tired.

"What, Holli baby?" she asked as she put Holli into her high chair.

"Booboo" she said, pointing to Hermione's cheek.

"What?" Hermione blinked her eyes, as if trying to take in exactly what Holli had said.

"Mummy booboo," Holli again pointed to Hermione's cheek.

"No, Holli. It's... It's not a booboo, sweetie, it's..."

"MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO! MUMMY BOOBOO!" Holli screamed at the top of her little lungs.

"Holli, calm down. You're going to wake..."

"What the bloody hell is Holli screaming about?" asked a very tired looking Harry.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all," Hermione said as she put her hand on her cheek.

"Mummy b-"

Hermione quickly got to Holli and put a bottle in her mouth. "Are you hungry, Holli? Here's your bottle. Eat up, sweetie," she said.

Harry yawned. "So, my lovely soon to be wife, what is for our last breakfast as non-married people?"

"Uh..." Hermione realized that she hadn't had time to fix anything with how Holli was yelling. "Uh, why don't we go out to eat? I'm so worried with how the wedding's going to go..."

"Oh. I completely understand, love. Why don't we go to the pancake house over in muggle London on 30th street? I don't want to deal with the paparazzi on my daughter's first birthday and our wedding day," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "I agree. Let's go get in the car then. I'll-"

"I'll get Holli. You go get in the car, alright?" Harry said.

"Alright," she said. She started over towards were the shoes were. "Wait! Don't we all have to get dressed?"

Harry walked into where she was (the living room) and pulled out his wand from his robe that he was wearing. He pointed his wand at Hermione, then instantly, she was dressed in a midnight blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was brushed and up in a ponytail. All she had to do was slip on her shoes and she'd be ready.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said. She went to where her shoes were and put them on.

After that, she put on her jacket since it was October and a tad bit chilly.

"You're welcome," he said as he pointed to himself. He was then dressed in a forest green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and his hair was... Well, his hair stayed the exact same.

Holli pointed to the wand and then to herself. Harry still had to change her. He pointed the wand at Holli, and then she was in a baby dress that was deep purple, coat, and shoes. As soon as he made sure Holli was bundled up as much as she could be, he went to put on his shoes.

In about half an hour, they were at the pancake house. A lot of cars were there so they had trouble finding a spot to park. Finally, after ten more minutes, they found a parking space.

"You want me-" Hermione started, but already Harry was out, had Holli, and was opening the door for Hermione.

"For my lovely wife to be in eleven hours," he said as he held open the door.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said. She smiled as they walked into the pancake house.

"A table for- Oy! Ron!" Harry said as he was talking to the seater.

Ron stopped. He turned around to where he heard Harry, then started walking over to Harry. "What are you doing, Harry? Shouldn't you guys be enjoying Holli's birthday and your wedding day?" he asked.

"Well, Mione is worried about the wedding. She didn't feel like cooking breakfast and you know how much I hate fixing breakfast. It feels like I'm back at the Dursley's except I've got someone attractive in the room who's not commanding me around all the time," said Harry.

Ron nodded. "Why don't you ask if you three could have a seat over next to Luna, Reese, and I? I'm sure Luna would love to see you guys before the wedding!"

"Can we have a seat over by the Weasley's?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir. Will you and your family please follow Anna? She will lead you to your seats, then she will tell you what to do from there," the man said.

Ron went forth rather quickly, Anna not far behind him.

"Reese!" Holli said excitedly, pointing to Reese Weasley.

Reese had strawberry blond hair, very fair skin, and bright hazel/gray eyes. From the day she was born, indeed the girl had grown more to look like Luna, parts of Luna's skin, eyes, and even the blonde part of her hair now portrayed in Reese.

"Down!" Holli pointed to the floor as she looked at Harry.

"No, Holli," Harry shook his head.

"Down! Go Reese!"

"No."

"WAHL!" Holli began bawling her eyes out.

Seeing that Holli was getting attention that Reese was not, Reese, in unison with Holli, began crying.

"If zou zildren zo not zalm downs, zou zill have zo zeave," Anna said.

Immediately at hearing the accent that her old boyfriend used, Hermione's eyes went wide. "Do you-" she started, but then realized Viktor would never date a muggle. Then again, he had dated Hermione, hadn't he? The memory of Viktor trying his best to persuade Hermione to dump...

"Her-my-own-ny!"  
There was no need for Hermione to turn around. For if she did, she knew she'd be looking into the eyes of...

"Viktor Krum," Harry said with a hint of glare in his eyes.

"Vut do zou want, 'Arry Potter? To zeal my zovely girlfriend, but zife, again?" Viktor went and kissed Anna on the cheek.

Anna began to yell at Viktor in another language, one Hermione didn't bother to even try to evaluate.

"Anna! Get back to work or you're FIRED!" yelled someone that they could not see.

"Oh... Yes zir!" Anna pushed Viktor away, then went and looked at Harry and Hermione. "If zou will zec... Zecoo..."

"Excuse?" Luna piped in.

"Zes, zat zord. Please zorgive zme. Zi zave your zeats zwready zor zou," Anna gestured to the table by the Weasley's. "Zou may zit," she said.

They sat.

She handed them two menus. "Zou may zonly zorder off of za breakzoff zart," she took a breath then continued. "Zi'll ze zack in a zew zinutes," she then left, as if expecting Krum to follow her.

Viktor looked at Hermione. "So, zow zave you been, Her-my-own-ny?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust all over her face. "Perfectly FINE, Krum. You SHOULD know that I'm marrying Harry," she said, glaring at him.

"Zwell of course I zew that you zwere marrying 'Arry, Her-my-own-ny. Everyone who is zanyone knows that you are marrying ze great 'Arry Potter," he said.

"Krum, why don't you just back off, then, and let Hermione have her last day as a Granger be in peace?" Ron asked.

"Zecause, you weasel, se is zalso my fond," Viktor said. "Do you zwant me to zeave, Her-my-own-ny?"

"YES! Viktor, you've said to much for OUT, as in Harry and my daughter to be hearing!" Hermione almost started crying.

The manager came over. "Is everything going to be alright, miss?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

SMACK!  
-  
Part 3 coming soon


	3. Prologue part three

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Author: J.E.A.R.K. Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

Chapter 3  
Prologue (Part 3)

Harry was driving Hermione back to the house to get ready for the wedding. He had tried asking Hermione why she had smacked the manager, but each time he asked, she gave him an evil glare. Even Holli seemed scared of her own mum!

"Are we almost there?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good," Hermione said.

"Mione, I know you don't want to talk to me, but why in the name of Merlin did you smack the manager?"

Hermione quickly answered with the first thing that came out of mouth, "P.M.S."

"Oh," is all Harry said till they got home.

When they all got into the house, Harry put Holli in the playroom so she could play while Harry and Hermione made the final arrangements for the wedding. Hermione called the caterer, the music, and the preacher (Dumbledore), while Harry called the bride's maids, groom's men, and the ring shop to make sure Ron, the best man, could go and pick them up. So far, everything was in order.

"Should we floo to Hogwarts to start setting everything up?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Everything's stored in the Room of requirement... Wait! What's Dumbledore doing with the students?"

"Well, he's arranged it so they will have supper in the common rooms, which he's made very decorative for them, and the Professors decided to delay checking over the checking of the homework to come see our wedding," Harry said.

"Why don't you go ahead and floo to Hogwarts? I'll floo and pick up my dress, alright?"

"Alright," he kissed her cheek. "I'll go upstairs to get Holli, then take her to Hogwarts with me," he smiled. "See you in a little bit." He then went to get Holli. Shortly after, they were gone.

Hermione sighed. She sat down on the couch and almost started crying. The whole thing with...

RING! RING!

"Damn bloody phone!" Hermione said as she reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"I know what you're doing," said a voice.

"Wh... What do you wa... Want..."

"Don't say my name! My wife might hear you!"

"Why would she care? Can't she hear me now?"

"Damn it, Granger! You wrecked it all!"

"You no good bloody ferret!"

CLICK!

"I hate phones," Hermione said before she flooed to the dress shop.

(At Hogwarts)

"Is everything almost ready, mate? We have to rehearse. After all, Dumbledore went through" Ron said.

"A bunch of stuff for Hermione and I. He made it so some muggles can be here for the day He let us use the Great Hall. He…Yeah. I owe Dumbledore a bunch for all of this stuff," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry. You owe me nothing. I would love nothing more than to watch a boy I've known for such a short time finally be happy with the woman who was the smartest witch of your year. It'd make Lily, James, and Sirius proud to watch you marry Hermione Granger in the exact same place with the exact same old man wedding you two in holy matrimony on the same day that they were back not very long ago to me, but you were even born," Dumbledore said as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall by Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded. "Old man, aye? How old is that now?"

"25 with many, many years of experience," Dumbledore said, smiled, and then left the room.

"So, mate, where's the blushing bride?" Ron asked.

"Getting her dress."

"Where's Holli?"

"With Luna, getting ready to practice."

"Where's Luna?"

"She's your wife, not mine."

"Got a point, mate."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe I'm finally getting married."

"I can. You and Hermione have been together since we were eleven-years-old. You've been together as a couple since we were 18. We're now 24. You had a kid when we were 23. Believe me, Harry, I can believe that you guys are getting married," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "I hope Hermione goes back to her normal self once this is all done. She's been acting weird since... Actually, she's been acting weird like a month before she told me she was pregnant with Holli."

"The only thing I've noticed her acting sort of odd about is people touching her, like the manager earlier. Did you ever get why she smacked the poor guy?"

Harry nodded. "P.M.S. supposedly. I don't believe it, though. You know why, too, so don't ask, Ron. I don't believe her through even if she was. She says I know everything about her, but I can't help but feel there's just that... Something, sort of, that she's hiding from me."

"I can't help you, mate. I've never felt that way with Luna. I don't think any one can since she's so open," Ron smiled.

Again, Harry nodded. He looked over to the doorway, where he heard a noise.

"DADDY!" came the scream of little Holli. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" asked Harry. He went and picked Holli up.

"Booboo," Holli held up her finger to show her father that she was bleeding.

Luna came in the door with Reese following her. "Reese and Holli got into a fight over who was throwing the rose petals and who was throwing the carnations. Both of them wanted to throw the roses," she said. "Reese smacked Holli with the basket of rose petals, then Holli kicked Reese. Holli began bleeding when Reese bit her."

"Hollian, what has daddy told you about fighting?" Harry asked.

"No, no, daddy," Holli said, looking disappointed.

"Say you're sorry to Reese," Harry demanded.

"I sorries, Reese," Holli said, looking at Reese.

"I sorries, Holli," Reese nodded her head.

Harry put down Holli, who then ran to hug Reese. When the girls were hugging, Hermione came walking through the doors, looking tired already.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said.

"Hey, Herm," Luna said.

"My lovely soon to be wife," Harry went over to her and put an arm around her.

"My mum is nuts!"

"Isn't Ginny helping you out, too?" asked Harry.

"Draco and her aren't even here, yet!"

"Where the bloody hell are they?"

Hermione shrugged.

"We're right here!" Ginny came running to the group, out of breath. Draco is still coming. I made him carry in Damien for me. Having Damien around today might just send me insane. I love my baby boy to death, but... Having an eleven month old child..."

Draco came walking in, carrying a strawberry blonde headed bundle that had a major attitude. If you told him no, he'd smack you. His smack was pretty hard for a baby.

"Thank Merlin you both are here! Ginny, my mum is driving me nuts! I only got here about ten minutes ago and she already wants to see the dress on me!" Hermione ran over and hugged Ginny, then looked at Draco. "Why don't you give Damien to Luna so she can run through with him again then ring bear procedure? She's doing that with Holli and Reese, except for the flower girls thing."

"All... Right, Hermione," Draco put down Damien. "Go to your Aunt Luna, Damien," he said.

"No!"

"Damien Arthur..."

"NO! MUMY! WANT MUMMY!'

Draco looked over at Ginny. "Babe, he wants..."

"MUMMY!" Damien screamed.

"Dam-Dam, go us," Holli waddled over to Damien and kissed him on the cheek.

Damien looked at Ginny, and then at Draco, then, holding Holli's hand, went over to Reese. "Holli and Reese."

"I think Holli is the only one who can control our boy's temper, Gin," Draco said, laughing.

"Chop chop! Let's get to work! Everyone go where they have to go! All the men should be working on the room! Women, double-check dresses and such! My father will be in here in a moment, all right? Harry..."

(8 hours later, rehearsal)

Mrs. Granger sat in the first row that had been conjured up. Harry stood at the front, with Ron next to him, with Draco next to Ron. The music started to play...

Down the aisle walked Holli and Reese, with empty baskets that they were carrying. When they reached the end, Reese put down her basket.

"No, no, Reese. Stop the music!" yelled Mrs. Granger.

Reese looked at her. "Wa?"

"When you get tot he end of the aisle, you walk over to me, alright? I take your baskets, then you guys will go and sit down over there," she pointed to the row next to them.

"All right?"

Reese nodded.

"Let's try it again! From the top!" Mrs. Granger said.

"I know where Herm gets it from, now," Ron whispered.

Draco nodded. "I agree."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Boys! Focus! Would you be speaking if this were really the wedding?" Mrs. Granger put her hands on her hips.

(2 hours later, wedding)

Everyone filled the Great Hall. All of Hermione's friends, family, and Harry imagined a few reports had weaseled their way into one of the most important days of his life. So far, everything was perfect.

"Ron, is that..." Harry was looking at the crowd; he swore he saw someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

Mrs. Granger glared at Harry, so he went quiet.

Reese and Holli walked down the aisle. They had on blue dresses. They wore their hair up in little piggy tails. Each had the flower they were throwing their hair. Reese was throwing red roses while Holli was throwing blue carnations. They smiled as they walked. When they got up to the front, they gave Mrs. Granger the baskets, then went and sat down.

Damien then came down the aisle in a black tuxedo that looked a little baggy on him. He wore a red bow around his neck, just as the older men did. He carried matching wedding rings on a black velvet pillow. He reached the end, then went over and sat down by the girls.

Next came Luna. She wore a spaghetti strapped blue dress that reached down to her ankles. She held in her hands a bouquet of red roses. Her hair was done in curls.

Then came Ginny. Her dress was like Luna's. She had instead of roses, blue carnations. Her hair too was done in curls.

Everyone then stood up. The music for "Here Comes The Bride" started to play. The doors opening and then Mr. Granger came walking down the aisle with Hermione on his arm.

Hermione wore a long dress. The trail wasn't very long, but what there was of it sparkled just as the rest of the dress did. The white projected Hermione's face structure. It clung to her upper half while the bottom was loose. It wasn't a big puffy dress, but the bottom still went out a little. Her make up was light. She wore gloss on her lips that made them look somewhat fuller, her eyes shadow was a sparkling white, no mascara was worn, but she did have on eye linger. To everyone there, she looked simply gorgeous.

When Hermione and her father reached the front, Mr. Granger turned towards Hermione, and then looked at Harry. "I expect you to take as good of care as you have been of my baby since you were in school together," he said.

"I will, Mr. Granger," Harry said.

"You can call me dad," he said, then placed Hermione's hand on top of Harry's, then turned to go be seated.

"Thank you, dad," Harry said, and then walked up to where Dumbledore stood in black robes.

"We are gathered here today to wed Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. For centuries now, people have asked me o wed them. I have only done one other couple. That was now twenty-six years ago. Today on October 1st, 2005, I, Albus Dumbledore, am here to say, there is no couple that belongs more together than these two children that stand right in front of me. If you please, you two turn towards each other and recite your vows," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Hermione turned towards each other. Harry then cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I've known you since we were eleven-years-old. Back then; I would never have thought that someday I'd love the girl that became my best friend. You have done so much for me. No matter what was going on, you stuck have by me and promised to help me. You once told me I was a great wizard. I beg to differ, though. If I didn't have you helping me out through everything, Hermione, I would be dead right now. You have given me so much. You gave me the other person who I love with all my heart, our daughter. Hermione, I love you. I am ready to do anything I can to make you feel the very way that I feel. I love you, Hermione Granger."

"Aww..." was the response that came from everyone in the crowd.

"Daddy!" Holli cheered.

Hermione smiled at Harry, near tears. "Harry, I always knew that I loved you since we became friends. You were like my little brother I wanted to protect you. Then, we grew older. You treated me like your little sister more than I treated you, though I am older. My feelings for you changed. When we were in 5th year, I was dating Viktor. I no longer wanted to spend time with any one else but you. You, though, still saw me as a sister. I had problems trying to accept you as just my brother. Then, you told me you loved me more than a friend. When I was young that was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I always dreamed it, so my dream was true. You loved me and I loved you. I'm" Hermione shook her head. "I love you, Harry," she said through tears.

"Will the ring bear please bring up the rings?" asked Dumbledore.

Damien got up with the pillow in hand.

"Please pick up your respective opposite rings," spoke Dumbledore.

Hermione and Harry picked up their rings.

"Now, Harry, please take Hermione's left hand and place it on her ring finger."

Harry did as told.

"Please repeat after me. I, Harry Potter, take you, Hermione Granger..."

Harry smiled. "I, Harry Potter, take you, Hermione Granger..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To love and to cherish..."

"To love and to cherish..."

"To honour and obey..."

"To honour and obey..."

"Through sickness and in health..."

"Through sickness and in health..."

"Till death do we part..."

"Till death do we part..."

"Hermione, please slip the ring on Harry's left hand on his ring finger and say..."

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Harry Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honour and obey, through sickness and in health, till death do we part," Hermione said without Dumbledore having to speak it again.

"That works to. With the power invested in me, I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to announce to you as of October 31st, 2005, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

"Wait!" Holli came running up. "Me?"

"Oh, and baby Potter, Hollian. Isn't today..." Dumbledore said.

"I one! I one!" Holli smiled. "Up?" she held up her arms to Harry.

Harry picked up Holli.

"To make this day official, you may"

"NO! HER-MY-OW-NY!" came a cry out in the crowd.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh shit..."

"Her-my-ow-ny! Please! Zon't zarry this zool! I zove you, Her-my-ow-ny!" Krum ran out of the crowd.

"Leave me alone! You've done nothing but annoy me since before Holli was born! Why won't you leave me alone! You're married! You have a child! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione broke down crying. She was engulfed by her dress.  
"Her-my-ow-ny..." Krum reached down to her shoulder.

SMACK!

Part four coming up soon!


	4. Prolouge part four

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Rating: T  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.  
---  
Prologue  
Part 4  
---  
Krum was kicked out of Hogwarts. After Hermione dried up her tears, they went to the reception. The reception was held in the Great Hall after it was changed around to where round tables were placed around the room. First, though, had to come Holli's birthday.

"Holli, baby, come up here, will you?" Harry asked. He and Hermione sat where the teachers normally would. Presents for Holli were on the table.

Holli peeked her head up. As soon as she heard her father's voice, she went up to where they were. "Daddy!"

"Holli, do you know what today is?" Hermione asked.

Holli looked at her dumbfound.

"Baby, today one year ago, I gave birth to you," Hermione said.

"That she did," Harry nodded.

"It's your birthday, Holli, you're one," Hermione said.

"CAKE!" Holli screamed as cake appeared in front on the table where she sat in Harry's lap. She jumped out of his arms, right into the cake and started to shove piece by piece into her mouth.

"No! Bad..."

"Just let her eat," Dumbledore said, laughing.

Holli gulped down one more piece, the laid back. Her whole body was covered with cake. Harry laughed.

"Well, a simple spell will clean her up," Dumbledore said. "Lift her up."

Hermione lifted Holli up out of the cake.

"Cleaneo," Dumbledore waved his wand.

Immediately, Holli was sparkling clean.

"Dork! Dork!" Holli held out her arms to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Dork!"

Hermione put down Holli, who ran to Dumbledore.

Everyone said, "Aw..."

"Baby girl, why don't you come up here and open your presents?" Hermione asked.

"Dork!"

"Hollian Jeanette..."

"Dork!"

"Holli, why don't you..."

"I wa Dork!"

Dumbledore turned Holli around to face him. "Ms. Potter, please, go to your parents to open your presents?"

"Dork," she said softly, clinging to Dumbledore's robes.

Harry laughed. "Professor, why don't you come sit up here? Maybe then she'll open her presents?"

Dumbledore went and sat down next to Harry. "Will you open your presents, now, Ms. Potter?"

Holli reached for the first present to open. She handed the card to Dumbledore and then tore open the box. Inside was a miniature broomstick (model: Fireblitz). She then laid that down and tore into the next one, which ended up being: clothes. Clothes, clothes, and more clothes! She received a few toys and things along them lines, but mostly it was clothes. "Tank you everyzbody!" she said, then got down off of Dumbledore's lap and ran to her friends to play.

Hermione laughed. "Well, why don't we--"

"Wait! Wait!" Ginny screamed. She waved her wand and in floated a envelope. "Open it, Potters!" she said smiling.

Harry opened up half of it, and then handed it to Hermione. "She said Potters, so go for it, Potter," he said.

Hermione smiled. She opened the rest of it, then read what it said out loud, "Two tickets to paradise. You two deserve it! Love you lots, signed: Everyone."

"Everyone ahead of time put in one gallon, or money in your families case, Hermione, to buy two tickets to Hawaii. Hermione told me that you two weren't planning on going on a honeymoon, so I decided to ask people to make you guys go because I know you won't turn down a gift. Holli will be staying with Draco and I, no questions asked. You two leave in two days, sorry," Ginny said.

"Ginevieve Molly Malfoy..." Hermione just shook her head, laughing.

"Can we get on with the dance? I think our happy couple needs to let us get on with it, because no one can dance till they share their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Luna.

"Sounds good to me," Harry stood up as the music started to play. "May I have this dance, Hermione Potter?"

Hermione gladly accepted his hand.

(Because of the new fan fic rule just imagine inserting Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden here)

The dance stopped. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she hugged Harry. Another song came on, and they dance with everyone that asked the to dance with them. Hermione finally stopped at her raper (I have no clue what this is Jack-E). She closed her eyes as he held her around the waist.

"Come into a hallway with me," he whispered.

"No. It's my..."

"I said: Come into a hallway with me," he took her hand, and then led her out of the Great Hall. Everyone around them was so busy, they didn't notice.

"No... No... Please... Please..." Hermione begged.

The man led her into a broom closet. Luckily, everyone had the chance to change into normal clothing for the dance. Immediately, he forced her clothing off and his as well. "Suck," he demanded, shoving her head onto his cock.

Tears were streaming down her face. She did as told, because she didn't want anyone to notice if he smacked her.

He pushed her head back, and then thrust himself inside of her. The faster he went, the more Hermione cried...

When he stopped, he looked at the time. "Get on your clothes. They're going to be looking for you," he said. Quickly he got on his clothes, and then went out the door, back to the party.

Hermione put on her clothes, then did a spell to clean herself up to look like before. She went out and started to walk the hallways, Harry would come and look for her she knew that.

A voice called her name. She turned around to see Holli, running to her. "Mummy!" she yelled crying.

Hermione picked up Holli. "What's wrong?"

"Fight!"

"Who?"

"Daddy."

Hermione ran off to the Great Hall, Holli in her arms still. What she saw before her was Harry and Krum, fighting it out the muggle way. Hermione rolled her eyes, sat Holli down, and then took out her wand. She went over and grabbed up Harry, then glared at Krum. "You nasty, evil, little..."

SMACK!  
---  
End of this part of the prologue. It's taking a while to even get to the main story of this... I mean the main thing happens when Holli is 18! We have I think two or three more prologue chapters, okay? Thanks, ya'll! -Jackie


	5. Prolouge part five

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.  
---  
A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken awhile to post... Erin's computer had some problems and I've had writer's block... Hell, I still do with almost all of my stories, except for a new one I've got coming out soon, Where Are You Now? Well, just wanted to tell ya'll that... On with Prologue Part 5! --Jackie  
---  
Chapter 5  
Prologue Part 5  
---  
(Skip to the honey moon air plane ride to Hawaii)  
---  
"Harry, I hate flying! Why couldn't Ginny have gotten us a cruise instead?" Hermione wailed quietly as she clung to Harry when the airplane was taking off the ground.

"Calm down, honey. I know that you hate flying... Ginny wanted us to take the vacation this way for some reason, I'm sorry..."

Hermione mumbled a few things under her breath, but settled her head down on Harry's shoulder. "I miss Holli."

"Mrs. Potter, you should just learn to relax..."

Sighing, Hermione looked up at him. "I know, but she's never been away from us for this long of time... What if she..."

"Everything will be alright. Ginny and Draco will keep her in a well-rounded area. She's got her best friend there, Hermione..."

Hermione glared at Harry. "I know," she said softly.

"Then why worry? We're supposed to be on our honeymoon! I have an idea..." Harry whispered something in her ear, then unbuckled his seat and went up to the stewardess.

Hermione looked at him with bewildered eyes as he smiled back at her, nodding. Hermione got up and went up by him, smiling at the woman.

"Go outside, tell the man in the black uniform who you are and what you request, hand him what you offered me. He will lead you to where you desire, Mr. Potter," the woman whispered.

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Nash," he said, took Hermione's hand, then went out of the air plane.

"What the bloody hell?" Hermione stopped him. "Who was she?"

"That, my dear, would be one of the Ravenclaw's old Quidditch team members," Harry said with a grin.

"How did you remember that?"

Harry shrugged. "She said that the man out here is an old boyfriend of hers, a wizard. He'll let us in to the baggage area, where I can put up some spells and charms to make you feel better, alright?"

Hermione smiled. "I love you," she said, hugging him tightly.

Harry picked her up, spun her around, and then practically carried her the rest of the way to the man in the black uniform. Harry told the man some things, handed him money (Hermione scolded Harry, but he ignored her), then the three went up into the baggage area.

"Mr. Potter, this might seem rude to ask, but... Can I get an autograph for my daughter? She claims that she would rather be your daughter than mine sometimes," the man said.

Harry smiled. "Of course. You're making my wife happy, so, yes. Anything that makes the love of my life smile is worth doing something for." In his hand appeared a picture of him and quill with ink on it. "Who to, sir?"

"Lily Ann Portman," the man said.

"To Lily Ann Portman… You're father is a keeper, girl. With love, Harry Potter... How's this?" Harry asked, handing to the man. "Normally I wouldn't do this..."

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I'm glad that you did. This will make Lily Ann's day..." Mr. Portman smiled. "The door is unlocked. Just make sure to lock it so it won't come undone. The flight will be landing in 8 hours, so... Just make sure you're ready by then. Afterwards, just apparate into the loo. No one will be in there, I'll make sure Emma watches it, then when the flight is empty, you two may get off and depart to your hotel or something," he smiled, nodded, then headed off again.

"So, my wife, would you like to go into the plane with me?" Harry asked, offering an arm to Hermione.

"You're unbelievable, Potter," she said, but took his arm and followed him into the baggage area.

"Tis tis tis... This just won't do," he said as he looked around at all the bags and suitcases," Harry removed his wand from the inside of a jacket he was wearing and started saying spells.

Immediately, everything was transfigured to look like a hotel room.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, what would you like to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "How about we watch some tellie?" she asked, looking at the TV that was in front of the bed.

(Time skip: Getting off the plane)

"Harry, thanks, again," Hermione whispered as they got off of the plane, looking at Hawaii.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" asked a stranger as they started walking.

Hermione turned around to look at the man that stood behind her. "Oh my god..."

"Hermione, who's this?" Harry asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm just an... Old friend..." the guy said, smiling evilly.

"He... NO!" Hermione shook her head.

SLAP  
---  
So, who is the man? Wahahaha... --Jackie


	6. Prolouge part six

Story: You're Not My Father!

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

A/N: I'm horrible. It's been over a year since I wrote to this story... Freshmen year was okay. Good things and bad things, but we made it out okay. Please don't hate me for not updating! For this chapter, we're skipping to Holli's first day at Hogwarts.

Chapter 6

Prologue Part VI: Holli's First Day

"Holli, honey, are you almost ready?" Hermione called from downstairs.

Holli Potter walked down the stairs, pulling her trunk behind her. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. She wore blue jeans and a lose fitting purple shirt.

"Where's dad, mum?" she asked, setting down her trunk and going to eat breakfast.

"The office, Holli. He told me to tell you he's really sorry," Hermione said and handed her a letter Harry had wrote the night before.

Holli sighed. "Are we flooing to the station?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. For everything except potions," Holli said, smiling at her mother.

"You'll do just fine. I'm going to go and finish up something quickly and then I'll be back down. Do you think you'll be finished by the time I'm done?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Holli said, taking a gulp of her orange juice.

Hermione walked up the stairs and into her and Harry's room. She bent down on her knees and pulled out a box.

"I hope they understand how much I love them," she whispered to herself and she took out a letter and laid it on Harry's pillow, then put the box by the bed stand.

"Are you coming mum?" Holli yelled up the stairs. She had finished before Hermione had and was ready to leave.

"Hold on," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's the only way," she reminded her self as she picked herself up and walked downstairs to see Holli standing by the fireplace, her trunk behind her.

Hermione smiled. "Let me take a picture of this," she said. She grabbed the camera off the counter and snapped one of Holli getting ready to floo to the station.

A few minutes later, they were in the crowd of Hogwarts students and their parents. Holli immediately saw Reese and Luna.

"Come on, mum! I see Reese!" she said and dragged not only her trunk but her mother as well to where her best friend and her mother stood.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Luna.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "She said last night if Damien didn't make the train he was going to wait another year to start school."

Holli laughed. "Mum, take a picture of Reese and me, please?"

Hermione nodded. "Pose yourselves," she said, getting the camera ready.

Holli and Reese wrapped arms around each other, they were getting ready to say cheese when Damien came and wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled. Hermione snapped the shot.

Holli smacked him lightly on the arm. "That would have been a great picture if you weren't in it," she said.

Damien rolled his eyes. "You know you guys love me."

"That's beside the point," Holli said, laughing.

"You kids better get on the train and find a place to sit," Ginny said, walking up behind her son.

They all nodded and hugged their parents.

"Love you, mum. I'll owl the house tonight and tell you about the feast and everything like that!" Holli said right before they ran off to get on the train.

Hermione looked about ready to cry while Luna and Ginny were grinning.

The women waved to their children as the train started to pull out of the station.

"Why don't we go and celebrated?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I got things to do at home," she said in a soft voice. "Bye." She apparated.

"What do you think is up with her?" Ginny asked.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "I feel like a coffee," she said.

(On the train)

"I hope we all get in the same house," Reese said.

"Now that you said that, we're not going to. I'm going to end up in Slytherin because I'm a Malfoy, Reese in Gryffindor, and Holli being as smart as she is will be in Ravenclaw," Damien said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Holli said. "As long as we got a few classes together, we should be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"And now that she said that we're all going to get all different classes, different houses, and end up hating each other because we'll have different friends," Reese said.

"Let's promise that no matter what, even if it's not every day, we'll meet and just... Catch up. I don't want to lose you guys," Holli said.

"Someone's getting all sentimental," Damien said.

"I'm serious!"

"Alright. How about... If things go weird and all, which I doubt the will, we meet at the lake every Saturday," Damien said.

"Sounds good to me," Reese said.

"Same," Holli said.

"Good. Now let's get something to eat. I swear I hear the cart lady rolling by," Damien said.

(At the Potter's)

Hermione looked at the pictures that she had taken. She wiped away more tears as she put them into a bag. She took one last look around what was her and her husband's room an then apparated out.

(School)

The hat had sung its song. Holli, Reese, and Damien all sat by each other, waiting for their names to be called. Professor McGonagall let a parchment unfold and she started calling names.

"Adams, Lane."

A brown haired boy who looked kind of tough walked up to where McGonagall stood. He sat on the stand and the hat was placed on his head.

After a minute, the hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"

The three friends sat anxiously awaiting the first one of them to be called out, which happened to be--

"Malfoy, Damien."

Damien nodded to his friends and walked up to McGonagall, looking confident in himself.

Almost the second the hat was placed on his head, it yelled out "SLYTHERIN!"

Damien looked to his two friends and shrugged his shoulders as he walked over and sat by the other first year Slytherins, Samantha, Travis and Bradley.

Two people were between Damien and Holli, Thomas Nolin and Jacqueline Oswalt. McGonagall then called the next name,

"Potter, Hollian."

Holli gulped as she walked up the stairs to where the professor held the hat. McGonagall smiled as she placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Holli walked over to where Ethan, Jennifer, Thomas, and Jacqueline sat at the Gryffindor table after she looked at Reese and then at Damien.

Reese had to wait till her name was called, as she was the last on the list. Finally--

"Weasley, Reese."

What family Reese already had at Hogwarts yelled for her as she walked to the hat. She sat down with her eyes closed as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Reese opened her eyes. "I'm smart?" she asked.

Everyone started laughing as she walked to the Ravenclaw table where Lane, Sierra, Amelia, Erin, Henry, and Angel sat.

The three friends had been separated.

(At the Potter House)

Harry walked in, waiting to hear Hermione crying over old photos of their daughter. He searched around the house, but found no Hermione. He walked into their room and saw a box sitting by the bed stand and a letter on his pillow. Confused, he went and sat down to read.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry. Things... Nothing is right. Nothing has been right since Holli was born. I love you both, but... I can't say, Harry. I didn't leave you guys. I couldn't, I love you all too much. I want to explain, and hopefully, someday, I can. I just need time to work

everything, work me mainly, out. The box by the bed stand... Please owl it to Holli. I need her to have it.

Harry, you are my best friend, my everything. I just wasn't what you thought. I was in a since, but I couldn't be.

I love you. Always remember that.

Love,

_Hermione._

This is the end of the prologues, at least. I could have added more, but it makes sense to end it here, too. Next chapter will be when Holli is in her last year. Now please click that button and review:D

Jackie


	7. Chapter One

Story: You're Not My Father!  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. I also own all unfamiliar characters.  
---  
A/N--Remember, this is their seventh year...  
---  
Chapter 1  
---  
Holli sat in the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her two best friends, Tommy Nolin and Jaci Oswalt. Her boyfriend, Ethan Howard, sat to her right. She looked for her other friends, Damien and Reese. Reese sat at the Ravenclaw table with Erin Karr and Sierra Carter. Close by Reese was her boyfriend, Lane Adams. Damien too was by his friends.  
Travis Fisher and Brad Johnson always seemed to be scheming when you looked at them. Damien was smiling at Samantha Bennet, his girlfriend.

The once trio that had been inseparable had their own friends in their own houses. The children had predicted they would grow apart, especially since they had all been sorted differently. Damien had made Slytherin Quidditch team captain. Reese was one of the most popular girls in the seventh year. Holli was the star pupil. Each had grown in  
their own way.

Professor McGonagall unrolled the parchment and the sorting ceremony began.

After the new students had been sorted, the aging headmaster Dumbledore stood up, tapping his goblet.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before our feast begins, I would like I would like to announce our head boy and girl for this coming year. Our head boy will be... Brian Lewis of Hufflepuff! Our head girl... Erin Karr of Ravenclaw!"

Reese patted her best friend on the back, congratulating her.

"You deserve head girl," Ethan whispered over to Holli.

Holli smiled. "I never tried as hard as Erin, though. She deserves it. I'm glad it was her and not some Slytherin."

"You'd be okay if it was Damien for head boy, though."

"Damien's also been by friend since we were toddlers."

Ethan didn't reply and looked back up to Dumbledore.

"We will also have a new charms professor this year. Professor Flitwick decided to take his retirement leave. Replacing him will be..."

A woman walked through the door. She had long brown hair that went down her back. She was a petite woman who wore glasses. There was something about her, though, that made Holli think she already knew her.

"Professor Amanda Gayle. She was born in England and has just recently returned. Over the past few years she has traveled various places around the world," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Pro---Albus," the woman said. She was very soft spoken.

He smiled back at her. "For my last announcement, the Forbidden Forest is as its name states, forbidden. Any students found wondering in it will, if they are found alive, anyways, been given detention. Now, let the feast begin!"

The food appeared in front of the whole hall.

(Teacher's Table)

Gayle and McGonagall watched Holli as she and her friends laughed and talked throughout the meal.

"Where are Damien and Reese?" Gayle asked.

McGonagall pointed to the Slytherin table and showed Gayle Damien. Then she pointed to the Ravenclaw and motioned to the strawberry blonde girl. "Only Weasley to be sorted into another house other than Gryffindor."

Gayle nodded. "Kind of surprising."

"What's surprising was you leaving."

"You know I had to, though."

McGonagall nodded. "Can't believe why, though. I never though he'd do that to you."

Gayle shrugged her shoulders. "When do you think Harry will be here?"

"Normally he comes to watch the Quidditch matches. He likes to see Damien play, because Holli never got into it. She likes to help out, though, and it gives her time to visit Harry as well."

Gayle nodded. "Is she afraid of heights?"

"From the years that I've known the child, I think so."

(Slytherin Table)

"So, I think we've got an idea on what do to do the Gryffindors this year," Travis said.

Brad nodded. "Surprise attack them. It'll be great! Especially getting Potter."

Damien looked at his friends. "Nothing to Holli. You know that I'll be no part in it, guys. She doesn't do anything to you because the fact you're my friends."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "It's not fair, Damien. It's the Slytherin way to bring harm to the Gryffindors..."

"Not to Holli."

"Whatever, man," Brad said.

(Ravenclaw table)

"Do you think Potter's mad at me? I would be if I were in her place," Erin said, looking a bit worriedly at her friends.

"I don't think so, Erin. Holli will be a bit disappointed, but she won't hate you for it," Reese said.

"Still, she worked hard to get head girl," Erin said.

"Can we talk about something other than Potter? Like, Reese, how are you and Lane doing?" Sierra asked.

Reese looked down the table at her boyfriend, Lane, who was sitting with his friend Henry and a few other Ravenclaws.

"Pretty good. We've already got a date for the first Hogsmeade visit," she said.

"I heard that is when Travis Fisher and Brad Johnson were trying to pull the prank on the Gryffindors. You might want to warn Holli to watch out," Erin said.

"Don't think they'll be pulling it on Holli. Damien shouldn't let them," Reese said.

"Still, he's a Slytherin. You never know with them," Sierra said.

(Gryffindor Table)

"Mmmm... Munchies!" Tommy said, digging into the platers around him, putting things on his plate.

"You're nuts!" Jaci said.

Tommy nodded. "I know."

Holli laughed at her friends. "So, when's the first Quidditch match, Tommy?"

"I don't know. Ethan, do you? Since ya know, you're captain and all," Tommy asked.

"Two weeks from tomorrow, against Hufflepuff. Angie Thompson's their new captain," Ethan said.

Tommy nodded.

"So, Holli, how was your summer? Did your dad take you anywhere this year? I didn't get many letters," Jaci said, getting the subject off Quidditch.

Holli shook her head. "He said he was going to save it for holiday breaks."

(Back to the Teacher's Table)

Dumbledore stood up when it seemed nearly everything child in the room was talking instead of eating. Again he tapped his goblet.

"All students may now report to their dormitories. If our fifth year prefects will lead the new first years to the CORRECT dormitory. Fifth years prefects, please stand so your housemates can see... Ah, thank you. Sleep well! Tomorrow everyone will receive his or her class list. Good-night!"


End file.
